


welcome to flavortown, Adam Parrish

by Solovei



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is tired, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-The Raven King, Rated for Ronan's colorful language, Ronan Tries His Best, it's ok they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: “I’m gonna make you dinner!” Ronan declares, spinning around to face him. He has a large knife in one hand, and a slightly worrying glint in his eye.





	welcome to flavortown, Adam Parrish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this.

Adam shuffles inside the front door, letting the duffel bag slide off his shoulder and hit the entryway floor with a dull thump. Shrugging out of his jacket, he drops it on top of the bag, not even bothering to hang it up. He is greeted by a loud squawk from Chainsaw, and Ronan’s voice quickly follows. 

“In the kitchen!”, he yells.

As Adam comes closer, he becomes aware of a bizarre collection of sounds and smells that can only mean one thing --

“I’m gonna make you dinner!” Ronan declares, spinning around to face him. He has a large knife in one hand, and a slightly worrying glint in his eye. Various foodstuffs are scattered about, and Adam isn’t sure if he had gone shopping or simply emptied out the cabinets.

Cautiously, Adam sits down at one of the raised chairs at the kitchen island. “Why?”

“Well, I was talking to Gansey, and he’s always on about like, all this romantic shit he does for Sargent, you know? Like, flowers and fancy dinners and all and I thought, yeah, I need to impress the shit out of Parrish. Make ‘im something nice. Romance that dick clean off.”

“Ronan, we’re already dating.” 

“Plus, you just drove all the way out from DC, probably exhausted, and what am I if not--” here, he stalks over to the island and kisses Adam’s forehead gently. “A devoted and caring boyfriend?”

Adam can’t help but laugh. “Alright. Just don’t burn the house down.” He spends some time watching Ronan putter around, and while he knows he should be supervising, he’s too tired to do anything but gaze at Ronan’s back and how nice it looks in that tank top.

This _is_ kind of nice. He can’t remember the last time anyone cooked for him. Not that long ago, he would have felt insulted, hurt even, taken it as the unacceptable implication that he was somehow not able to do it himself. But now, he is starting to understand that it means something more. That there are people who love him, and all he needed to do was let himself be loved.

“Alright, I think this is done?” Ronan’s voice reaches him, as if from far away. 

Adam opens his eyes. Nothing was on fire. Something smelled like food, like salt and meat and fire. “Good job, Ro,” he murmurs. 

A bowl is placed into his hands, and he tries to force himself to be just a little more awake. He examines the contents of the bowl curiously, giving them an experimental poke with his fork. As much as he wants to ask what exactly this is supposed to be, it’s obvious that Ronan put in a lot of effort despite his limited ability. He’s watching Adam now, waiting to see what he thinks like a kid giving someone his drawing. 

Adam takes a bite. Immediately, he is hit with something somehow both sweet and bitter at the same time, and is that…gummy bears? Did Opal come in here while his eyes were closed and take over? He’s not even sure this is considered food, because it doesn’t taste like any food he’s ever had before. He coughs most of it out into a napkin, then looks at Ronan. 

“Do you like it? Honest opinion.” Ronan asks.

Adam looks at the bowl again. “Well… I would _almost_ swallow this.” 

Ronan starts to laugh, and before he knows it, Adam is laughing too. 


End file.
